The Party's over
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: What happened after Jasper lunged at Bella in New Moon. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :


Carlisle placed a firm hand on Bella's arm and turned to the onlooking crowed. He raised up a bloody hand and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Alice ran outside. Edward stood there looking at Bella in horror "Edward go" Carlisle said "I'll have to stitch this up in my office". He looked back at Bella's arm then back to Edward "I'm sure Jasper is very upset with himself, and I dont expect he will talk to anyone besides you right now...Edward go".

Edward left the living room and carried on until he reached the drive outside. Jasper sat alone, rocking back and forth in torment as Alice and the other's watched in shock. Esme stood, looking into space, while Emmett tried to approach Jasper, But Alice pulled him back. Edward walked towards Alice and said, "He's only going to listen to me right now, please, let me go" Alice nodded and Edward walked towards jasper, then knelt infront of him, placing his hands on Jasper's arms. "Jaz? Listen, it's not your fault. You haven't been away from blood as long as the rest of us. Bella wasn't hurt, and she hold's nothing against you..."

"I nearly killed her Ed. I could have ripped her to peices" Jasper whimpered.

"But you didn't Jaz. Look, I'm going to take Bella home, in the mean time, go hunting, ok?"

"I can't, I can't face it" Jasper cried. Edward read his thoughts and frowned.

"I don't hate you, I'm upset yes, but its not your fault. Go, get something to eat with Alice"

"Tell Bella I'm sorry?"

"Of course. Now, go" Jasper stood slowly and Alice approached him with caution. Edward read her mind and reasured her. They both left into the darkness of the woods.

Edward turned around and smiled and Emmett and Rosealie, then walked Esme into the house with his arm around her.

...

"Jaz?" Alice said rubbing her hand on Jasper's back, moving her hand along his old scars through the tattered cotton of his t-shirt. Jasper looked up from where he was sitting on the forest floor. He tried to give a smile, but a cry seeped out instead. "Jaz? It's ok, shh" Alice said, sitting down next to him, embracing him in a hug. Jasper didn't go hunting. When he reached the forest and spotted a deer, he just fell to the ground, thinking of Bella.

"S-s-she could be dead now, if Carlisle and Emmett d-didn't stop m-m-me" Jasper cried into Alices chest.

"Shhh, baby. She's fine. She knows your not as trained. She knows that you didn't mean to baby" Alice said, kissing Jasper's forhead. Jasper looked up at Alice's face and said "Why are you scared of me?" Alice was taken aback then replied

"I'm not baby. Why would you say that?" Alice said, stroking his face.

"Your emotions, b-b-by the house, you were scared when you approached me" Jasper cried, "Am I really such a monster?" Alice frowned deeply then cupped Jasper''s face in her hands and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. Jasper pulled away and looked into Alice's eyes. "I love you Alice, I never want you to feel that you can't approach me"

"I love you to Jasper baby..." Alice stroked his face then said "... Let's go back. I expect Carlisle will want to see you" Alice got up out of Jasper's lap and pulled Jasper to his feet. They made their way back to the house with both thier hands entwined.

...

"My poor son" Esme said, hugging Carlisle tightly and looking out of the window.

"He must be so distraught with himself. It's not his fault" Carlisle replied looking at his wife.

"I know. I know." Esme said.

"Carlisle! Jasper's back!" Emmett said running through the door. Carlisle let go of Esme and followed Emmett back through the door. Edward and Rosalie sat on the couch, waiting in anticipation. Esme followed her husband through the door and all waited and watched the front door. Alice stepped through first and walked towards Edward and sat next to him. Jasper then entered, rubbing his arm nervously. Edward stood and approached Jasper, whom of which was expecting a thump or a paragraph of hatred. But to his shock, Edward embraced him in a brotherly hug. When Edward pulled away, he turned to Carlisle.

"We have to move Carlisle" Jasper gasped and replied

"Look, I'm sorry, I wont do it again. We don't have to move. Please"

"It's not because of you Jaz" Edward replied then looked at Carlisle and said " Carlisle, your supposed to be 10 years older than you look, so that's not good for work is it. And Bella, this isn't a good life for her. She is in danger perminantly when with us. I have been thinking about this. She is wrong for us in all things and vice versa."

Carlisle was shocked by what Edward had said and answered, "Do you know what your saying Edward? You want to leave Bella?"

"It's for the best Carlisle, think about it" Edward said

"Ok, but we must do something to say goodbye" Alice said

"No, no contact, nothing. Change all your numbers and have no contact with her so it will be like we didn't exist and it will make the ordeadl less painfull for her"

"Less painful? You want us to remove her from our life! Edward, how could you? That is not very gentlman like!" Esme shouted back and left the room. Carlisle frowned then looked up at Edward and said," She was part of your life, if you chose to remove that part, then I have no choice to comply, but I do however think that this is a rather drastic action Edward. But be it on your own head." Carlisle then left the room to follow Esme.

Emmett scowled and Edward then grabbed Rosalie and left the room. Alice then walked to Edward's side and said "After everything she went through with James" Then tutted and escaped to her bedroom.

"Edward?" Jasper said, approaching him.

"Yes?" He sighed in return.

"Please don't do this because of what happened. I know i did wrong but..." Edward cut Jasper off and said

"It's not because of you, you know that, I told you. It's for the best." Edward tapped Jasper's shoulder reasuring him, then said before walking to his room.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, but remember, no contact. reming Alice of that"


End file.
